


Reveal Your True Nature

by bathylas



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Jack the Ripper - Freeform, M/M, Maverick AU, Mentions of blood and gore, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathylas/pseuds/bathylas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam <i>really</i> likes Jack the Ripper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reveal Your True Nature

**Author's Note:**

> a quick break from the high school AU! i got the idea from [this post](http://pinkiedash.tumblr.com/post/88809959170/what-if-raiden-went-jacktheripper-mode-while) on tumblr. i apologize in advance for the fact that i wrote this at 3 a.m. so it's really bad.
> 
> p.s. this is a "maverick AU" which really just means sam's converted over to team maverick.
> 
> VERY QUICK MENTIONS OF GORE. it's a jack the ripper fic, it's bound to happen. it's only a second long and it's dismissive and not in detail at all, so hopefully it doesn't offend anyone. if you absolutely cannot handle it, just skip the fifth paragraph.

To Sam, Raiden was a strange man. His "good guy" morals were questionable at best, his barely-contained thirst for blood didn't seem very good guy-esque at all, and a real shocker was how yet he still convinced Sam to join Maverick - even helping him in separating himself from Desperado Enforcement to do so - but in their time as opponents, Sam caught a glimpse of something that really surprised him.

Jack the Ripper mode. After provoking the cyborg and seeing what temper hid behind the White Devil, Sam was blown away in more ways than one.

On one hand, Raiden truly hid away his strength, his  nature, sacrificing his true capabilities for the side of good, which baffled greedy men such as Sam.

On the other,  _damn_ was that hot.

The true fire taking root behind his eyes, the way his metallic body bent and flexed as he chopped the PMCs to pieces and the sadistic glare that he had flashed at both him and Monsoon while covered in blood,  God  he'd never admit it but his gut pooled with all sorts of emotions but arousal was prominent. As he was sent away, the walk to the chief was so much longer than it should have been.

Man, Raiden was  pissed  at Sam after that, it's pretty surprising in itself that he actually accepted him enough to recruit him.

He's never seen Jack the Ripper since, and maybe that was a good thing, but he'd love to see it again for his sick little fantasy's sake.

***

  
Raiden and Sam sat next to each other, the devil hidden away in his artificial skin and the Brazilian free of his exosuit as they both half-heartedly listened to the conference back at Maverick's base. It was a short one that day, thankfully, and it wasn't long before the other four left (technically three, Doktor  never  left his lab and he sure as hell wasn't going to for a meeting), resulting in a conference room to themselves.

"Are meetings all you do here? Been here for months and I haven't gone anywhere , " Sam suddenly groaned, leaning so far back in his chair that it creaked in protest.

"Not always, caught us in our slow season, I guess," Raiden shot back.

"I'm sure they have to keep you in check with your mood swings so they let you hibernate," Sam replied, suppressing a taunting grin.

"Mood swings?" Raiden asked, taking the bait.

"What did you call it? Ah," Sam mused, face splitting into a wild grin. "Jack the Ripper? I figured you get like that over everything."

And just like that, Jack's eyes glittered red for a split second, barely noticeable. Sam's smile only grew wider.

"That was a one-time thing," Raiden growled, looking away.

"Oh really? But Raiden, red suits you so well," Samuel laughed, standing from his seat and walking away.

***

"What are you so afraid of?"

"What are you talking about?"

They were in their sleeping quarters, Sam sitting cross legged on his bed while Jack laid on his back in his, not really needing the sleep but appreciating the luxury all the same. He wasn't looking at Sam, didn't want to if he knew exactly where the conversation was going.

"Your true nature, Jack," Sam spoke, expression caught between teasing and genuinely curious. "Do you realize how much potential you have locked away?"

Raiden grunted, he was right. "It's easy to lose control of it," he commented, not wanting to say more than he had to.

"All that takes is practice," Sam urged.

"Yeah, and how do I work on that? It doesn't just  happen, it's triggered, and I'm not about to try it out in the middle of a mission or get angry at a training dummy," Raiden spat. He glared at Sam, expressing his want to end the conversation, but Sam was having none of it.

"Wouldn't it be nice, though? To have such strength and power at your disposal." His voice was getting deeper, making Raiden hesitate before glancing back at the ceiling.

"It's not going to happen, not when I don't have an outlet for it," he muttered. There was a moment of silence before Sam responded.

"Spar with me tomorrow," Sam announced. "Test your ability on me, I can handle it. Good night," he finished, turning the light off and laying down before Raiden could have a second to speak.

Surprisingly, Sam woke up the next morning with Raiden in his cyborg body and his sword in his hand. "Well?"

***

Ripper mode practice took a lot more out of Samuel than he thought it would.

It started off with taunting, or arguing, anything to anger the demon inside Jack. They fought, but every move became faster and more energetic. This wasn't sparring anymore; the Brazilian knew that if he didn't  move  his right arm would look just like his left.

Sam would start talking him down once dodging became harder, he'd wait for the right moment to knock Jack's sword away and pin him against a wall, prosthetic arm holding his torso and the huge thighs of his suit dislodging his legs, and started talking. He was well aware of the danger, of how Raiden could knock him back with the force of a robotic murderer, which meant Samuel had to work quickly.

"Easy now," Sam said, forehead resting on the wall to the left of Jack's head. "That's enough, we're done, focus on calm things."

"Bastard," Jack spat. "You asked for this, you just wanted to see one of my  _mood swings_ ."

Sam almost laughed and almost guaranteed a missing limb.

"Calm thoughts, now, think of the lives you'll save with this - the ones you already saved. Conquer it, Jack, show me the strength you have by beating this."

The only thing they heard was the labored breathing between the both of them as Raiden slowly came back to reality. Only when the blue was back in his eyes did Sam find it appropriate to let him go.

"That wasn't so bad," he laughed, grabbing the Murasama and the HF blade, tossing the latter to the cyborg. "Same time the day after tomorrow."

Same time in two days, once Sam isn't so tired and sore and once he figures out how to deal with how attractive Jack is when he's mad.

***

It took a while, but eventually Raiden managed to conquer his nature, snapping back from his heightened state faster and faster.

One night, months later, the two walked together towards their sleeping quarters, both of them divested of their armor, pain inhibitors, and exoskeleton.

"Once too scared to step up to the challenge and now look how powerful you are. You're welcome," Samuel purred, smirking at the Liberian.

Raiden grunted in response. "Does your ego ever stop growing?"

"Maybe if you feed it some more, you'll find out," Sam quipped, a hand on the other's shoulder.

Raiden rolled his eyes, leaving it at that until they made it to their beds.

"Doesn't it make you wonder what that kind of passion is like in other affairs?"

"What other affairs would there be," Raiden asked, only partially listening.

Sam chuckled. "What else? I mean in bed."

Raiden froze. "Excuse me?" he blinked, staring at Sam as if he grew a second head.

"You heard me," the raven-haired warrior spoke, voice rough. "You haven't thought of it before?"

"Not when you're at a company for an undisclosed amount of time for protecting people, no," Raiden responded. "Sex is not the first thing that comes to mind, but I could imagine you're going crazy from the lack of it."

Sam cackled, stepping closer to where Jack was standing. "You're not wrong."

Raiden stiffened, glancing at the Brazilian and finding himself unable to understand the look on his face. He held a small, honest smile, all taunting and mischievous undertones gone. He wasn't sure how to reply.

"Well, what do you think? You think Courtney will fall for a man like myself?" He proclaimed, devilish grin back on Sam's expression. "Maverick really needs more attractive people, I don't have many options."

Raiden felt himself tense even more, irritated by Sam's notion that he can just lay a good friend of his like a trophy. He grimaced, the tiniest bit of red reappearing in his eyes.

Sam only lit up more, only walked closer. "Jealous? I'm sure I could leave some room for you, I wouldn't mind trying that 'true nature' of yours in a different sense."

"Shut the fuck up, Sam," Jack spat, and  ooh  he only curses when he's getting mad. Sam stopped just a few inches in front of him, idly wrapping his arms around Jack's neck.

"Do you realize how alluring you are when you get like that, the bloodthirst in your eyes, ever since the first time I saw it I've had issues controlling myself," Sam's voice was so deep, so clearly wrecked and it only turned Raiden on.

"What was the phrase," the Brazilian paused, then making a light sound of recognition. "That's it,  let 'er rip for me, Jack."

Even though it was exactly what Sam wanted, he was startled by how rapidly he was pounced. His only warning was Jack's eyes sparking that familiar, predatory red before he pushed into Sam so hard he slammed into the wall behind him. He groaned in pain and would have been genuinely mad if Jack hadn't smashed his lips into his.

It surprised Sam that he could affect Jack like this and actually arouse him despite being mostly metal. Even now his tongue dragged across Jack's lips and into his mouth, feeling the cold steel of his bottom teeth.  _Did he even have a dick? Doktor seems creepy enough to make one for him, but still, did it have any u-_

He was ripped from his thoughts when Jack slid a leg between Sam's, making him fail to hold back a smothered groan between their lips. Jack had no time for trivial things such as shirts and went with ripping Sam's off of him, attempting with his nails, but when he remembered his civilian form he took to grabbing the material and pulling until the seams gave way. Sam grunted, biting Jack's lips in the kiss.

"Idiota, that- was the only- shirt they gave me- ah," Sam fought to speak through their lips, playfully biting as punishment. Raiden broke off and moved to Sam's neck.

"Too bad," he growled, biting harshly and scratching his nails down Sam's sides simultaneously, earning a loud gasp and moan. "You knew what you were getting into."

Sam leaned against the wall, for once not minding the submissive  role if Jack would be like this, fighting back noises of arousal with every harsh assault he was given along his  jaw, neck, and collarbone. Jack's hands stroked back up Sam's torso, feeling a half-muscled, half-metal chest and pinching his nipple between his fingers. Samuel let loose the manliest wail, pulling on Jack's hair as a form of revenge.

Jack pulled the Brazilian's pants off as he tore him away from the wall and tossed him on his bed, divesting himself of his clothes as Samuel laid there. He grabbed a bottle from the stand nearby, willing himself not to have his boner killed by the thought of Doktor giving this to him the day he practically built him a sex drive, and moved on top of Sam, claiming his mouth once again.

Sam could taste his own blood in this kiss and he knew it was coming by how Jack demanded entrance with relentless clashes of teeth against his lips. Their tongues explored as Jack grinded against Sam and  _yep, that's a dick_ as he arched his back and nearly screamed.

Jack poured the liquid on his fingers, entering Sam with one and hardly giving him a chance to adjust before he added another. The Ripper inside him was way too far gone in lust to care, scissoring his fingers relentlessly and roughly biting Sam's ear, his heavy breathing driving Sam even further over the edge.

"Don't get lost yet, we haven't even started," Jack taunted, moving to kiss Sam again as his third finger stretched him out and retracted.

"Merda," Sam breathed, nails and steel fingers scraping down Raiden's back as he covered his dick in lube. Raiden lined himself up, stared at Sam with that red smolder and the lack of sex is probably going to make him come just from that  look  as Jack thrust into him.

Samuel obviously lacked the experience of a bottom, and Jack gave him the one small mercy of waiting for him to get adjusted before moving. He immediately angled just right so his cock would brush against his prostate and Sam felt like he was going to  scream.

Jack pounded into him relentlessly, decorating his neck with sick looking bruises as the Brazilian locked his legs around his hips, a metal hand scraping the skin of Jack's cheek to pull him back into a kiss.

Sam could feel himself getting closer and closer, Jack broke apart to bite, breaking the skin of Sam's neck and that's all it took for him to come. Jack grabbed his cock and pumped it through its orgasm as he reached his, the only evidence being a soft moan and shudders rolling through his entire body. He pulled out and held himself over Sam, staring at him.

They froze like that as Jack the Ripper receded and as they both worked the situation out in their heads. Simultaneously deciding they were too tired to piece what just happened together, Raiden dropped onto Sam's chest.

"Ow, ow! Jack, you weigh several hundred pounds, _get_ _off of me_ !" He shouted, still smiling as Jack sluggishly rolled off of him.

Sam chuckled, surprising Raiden with a peck to his lips before he got up. He went to the restroom just a few feet away, grabbing a damp towel and cleaning himself off and throwing it in Jack's face who was too tired to react. He eventually wiped the traced of Sam's cum in his stomach, watching him as he put his pants back on and mourned the loss of his plain white T-shirt.

"Grow up, they'll give you another one," Raiden teased, turning in his bed so he faced away from Sam.

The raven-haired man laughed, pulling Raiden back to catch his mouth in a sincere kiss that lasted a long moment.

"They'll give me another one, but you'll rip that one too, right?" Sam asked, both warriors knowing the full intention of the question.

Raiden nodded with a daring yet lazy grin, too tired to do anything else for once,. They both had no issues in sleeping that night, with Sam's fantasies fulfilled and Raiden's inner devil conquered.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr - [bathylas.tumblr.com](http://www.bathylas.tumblr.com)


End file.
